User talk:Anubis zero
Hi there! Welcome to our wiki, and thank you for your contributions! There's a lot to do around here, so I hope you'll stay with us and make many more improvements. :' ' is a great first stop, because you can see what pages other people have been editing, and where you can help. :Questions? You can ask at the Help desk or on the associated with each article, or post a message on my talk page! :Need help? The Community Portal has an outline of the site, and pages to help you learn how to edit. :Please every time you edit, so that we can recognise you! I'm really happy to have you here, and look forward to working with you! :sploodgeyaay! 20:57, 15 July 2008 (UTC) :Thanks for all your contributions, you've been sysopped! Happy editing! sploodgeyaay! 04:20, 24 July 2008 (UTC) :Hey, sorry, but I don't have a Yahoo account. Do you have MSN or AIM? sploodgeyaay! 23:57, 25 July 2008 (UTC) ::I have reason to believe Kaguya is the goddess of victory; this might not actually be metaphoric: ::tehcheez.mooo.com/anime-crap/?view=./code-geass/kaguya-is-athena.png ::(you're going to have to copy-and-paste that, Wikia's spam filter stops me from linking. Also, pay no heed to the other things in there) :: ::Feel free to correct me. sploodgeyaay! 12:50, 26 July 2008 (UTC) That's the comment of hers that made me skeptical, since I see it merely as words of encouragement from Kaguya. If she was indeed the goddess of victory then I suppose Lelouch would have won in the 1st Black Rebellion. However, there is no evidence that denies it so it should be placed as implied information just to play safe. Anubis zero :::I made a slight mistake here -- Athena is the goddess of war. sploodgeyaay! 02:45, 27 July 2008 (UTC) Just wondering, do you actually get raws of Code Geass? If so, can you get a better picture of the Guren Shōten Hakkyokushiki from the OP? You can see Eclipse's subs all over mine. :P sploodgeyaay! 09:50, 29 July 2008 (UTC) Actually I get mine from other forums as well as my own. I'll try getting a btter pic of the Guren Shōten Hakkyokushiki. Hopefully though, it will appear in the show itself. Anubis zero 11:07, 29 July 2008 (UTC) :Oh, right then. Can you add me to your contacts on MSN? :sploodge.ulmb.com/imparanoid.php :I've set the page there to expire in two days or so (I'm paranoid :P). sploodgeyaay! 04:44, 30 July 2008 (UTC) My Project I'm beginning a project to make the wiki more organized and attractive to readers. It's started up on the Knightmare Frames pages, and I was wondering, since you appear to be the most active contributor, to see that the work in progress is not disturbed. It would be greatly appreciated. Thanks! — Rapta (talk| ) 18:11, 8 August 2008 (UTC) :Very well, I'll do my best to watch over the Knightmare Frame article. You did a good job so far(I was actually planning to do that too but didn't have the time). Pls continue ti contribute and I hope that you stay with us long after the series ends. Anubis zero 01:39, 9 August 2008 (UTC) ::I intend to, as long as I have some spare time on my hands. =) — Rapta (talk| ) 05:29, 11 August 2008 (UTC) :::Oh, and with the Knightmare Frame pages, there's no need to change anything format-wise; everything will eventually be formatted according to the template. So basically, if you feel the need to change anything, only change the description/synopsis of the Knightmare Frame. — Rapta (talk| ) 14:55, 13 August 2008 (UTC) Thanks for informing me that. I'll concentrate more on the synopsis now. which picture of Lelouch as a kid is better sorry man but to me that one picture of Lelouch i kept putting on when he was a child is when he was a prince the one you keep putting up is the one where he loses his title as a prince not to get personal or anything but i like the one i kept putting up better then that one It doesn't seem appropriate to use a picture from Anya's photo diary, since it is clearly visible. I recommend that you look for a full version of the picture (I've noticed some, but I cant get find it) and in the meantime, I will keep the original one used in wikipedia. Anubis zero 16:50, 4 October 2008 (UTC) How..? Is there not any way for a blocked user to contact anyone on this site about the circumstances of their block without the use a proxy? ;/ 00:01, 24 October 2008 (UTC) IP Blocks and such I suppose it was nice of you to un-block my username and all, but my IP's still appear to be blacklisted, which is...inconvenient. At any rate, I've posted no such 'nonsense' or 'gibberish' as you have accused me of. Perhaps take a look at the sources first before jumping to accusations? I would give them to you myself, but it seems that someone else has already re-updated the pages in question with the citation info needed. Zero Requiem 04:46, 24 October 2008 (UTC) Sorry bout that. It think was another person using my account, but I myself banh you. Sorry for the inconvenience. Renames I just ran a bot over the Code Geass wiki. All occurrences of Jerimiah have already been replaced with Jeremiah, and the same goes for Geass Canceller to Geass Canceler. So you can remove those tasks from the list. Feel free to give me any other repetitive tasks like replacing things, bots make short work of those tasks. ~ NOTASTAFF Dantman(Talk) :Oh, could you explain what is meant by "Remove those little # things and references." ~ NOTASTAFF Dantman(Talk) Hello Anubis I have every right to delete them as not only is their quality very low-grade and shoddy (which is reinforced by the fact that you mentioned that they were taken with your digital camera), but because I am the admin and it doesn't fit my standards. Anubis zero 04:14, 14 January 2009 (UTC) Anubis, I apologize for acting ugly. I just get so mad when people erase something that I worked hard on. I acted before hearing your side of the story. I apologize. I wish to upload photos that fit your standards and that aren't "shoddy". Again, I apologize for my ugly behavior. It is my greatest hope that you may forgive my insults. If you could, please work with my pictures and edits. I enjoy helping make this wiki bigger and better than ever. Very well. It is nice that you have seen your fault in this matter and I may have been too harsh in regards to my actions. I will however work in regards to your existing picture and look for a similar one that is in better quality if available. I hope though that you control your temper in the future, since profanity is such an uncivilized action. Anubis zero 06:07, 20 January 2009 (UTC) I know i'm a bit of a "hothead". I will do the best i can to contribute to this site. I am a code geass fan, like you. Suzaku Kururugi The sentence that got "re-added" is what the first sentence of the following paragraph was reworded from. From my perspective, removing the stuff in the following paragraph's first sentence might make the rest of that paragraph not flow smoothly, but keeping both has too much redundancy IMHO. Should the two paragraphs be merged into one? Or should stuff be reworded differently? -Afker '' hail AliceSoft!'' 07:15, 18 January 2009 (UTC) ---- Upcoming spin offs I'm new here and I'm a little shy um can you please tell me if i can create a page on the upcoming spin off and help me with editing I Came across a cool new way to organize info on a number of other wikis called character boxing. Just put it on my discussion page please.--Starwoes 14:46, 24 March 2009 (UTC) ---- Mao Hello, fellow Wiki admin. I seem to recall creating a very detailed article about the minor-antagonist character Mao on this Wiki. I did this because I personally found your collection of character pages extremely lacking and inadequate. I recently tried to link the Mao page while updating a page in which he needed to be mentioned as his dialouge contributed previously uncredited information on the given subject. Upon doing so I found that the link didn't work, and in a subsequent search I could not find the page. I'm either seriously confused, or the page was removed, which I would find woefully ironic as the detail I recall the page having rivaled that of the pages of many far more important characters you have here. I would apriciate it if you could elaborate on this some time in the future. Colm 23:46, 17 February 2009 (UTC) I'm not quite sure as to what happened to that article, but there is a chance that it may have been deleted. I apologize if it was a good article and I hope it doesn't impede you from making it a second time. Anubis zero 01:37, 19 February 2009 (UTC) Alright, thank you for giving me an honest answer anyways. I might rewrite it, if I find the time in the near future. Colm 00:28, 20 February 2009 (UTC) ---- Character boxing Well wikipedia has the full character box layout I wanted to do it like wikipedias only with the Geass ability as a category If someone didnt have a Geass it would be listed as none. I Understand that wikipedia is severely Lacking in information and you do not exactly "love" them but i would appreciate character boxing its easier to get biological facts. Well I'd like to see the format for it first. I'm not quite sure if Geass type is necessary in character boxing since only a handful of characters with Geass. Nevertheless, have a go at it. Anubis zero 07:31, 27 March 2009 (UTC) Hello Thanks Anubis zero but right now I think I got it SethviBritannia--SethviBritannia 23:08, 4 April 2009 (UTC) Duplicate Files Hey there, I accidentally created some duplicate files recently; I was wondering if there was any way to get rid of the duplicates. Of course, I do wish to keep the originals, if that's alright. Steppin' Razor08 15:48, 20 April 2009 (UTC) Just direct me to those files and I'll delete them myself. Anubis zero 01:36, 21 April 2009 (UTC) Alright, here they are: Sorry about the whole mess, I was trying to add those images to the collection. Steppin' Razor08 01:45, 21 April 2009 (UTC) Hi Thanks for the message. I just thought I'd tidy the article up a bit (much of the info came from the original Wikipedia article, and was of questionable accuracy), while putting in some citations. I'd be glad to help in any way I can. Hi I try my best to provide valid info. What specifically did you have in mind? 09:40, September 5, 2009 (UTC)Juubi Karakuchi Fanon Wiki Dude, why not make a Code Geass fanon wiki? I'd make it, but the "Suggest a wiki" feature of this site's gone. thanks for telling me about the fanon wiki. I'll probably be adding my contributions soon. help Hey Anubis, can you help me in getting a video of Shiawase Neiro for that page. I could'nt find one on youtube so I thought you might be able to help. --10reapaer01 18:35, 24 May 2009 (UTC) k, google can be anoying. --10reapaer01 13:10, 31 May 2009 (UTC) Fixed most of the pictures, but have a problem and some questions. Couldn't find a lineart of Marianne on any of the sights. I found a Bismarck, but in black and white. Should I still use it? And should I make Bradley his own page, I think he's got to much information to put on the knights page. Thanks Thank you, I'll keep helping out as much as I can. Steppin' Razor08 15:56, 31 May 2009 (UTC) inform please stop deleating everything i put in i know it needs repairs but im just trying to help what little i can user marilyn turner out. battle of Mt. Fuji I could use some help on my battle of mt. fuji article so if you have time please look over it. green arrow 1 If you can improve Schneizel's Subordinates that would help. Knights of the rounds page Since all the knights of the round have never appeared in the same scene as each other and they havn't been on the same kind of lineart as each other, I took down the pictures exept dorothea and marrianne since they arn't in the group shot. --10reapaer01 00:24, 9 July 2009 (UTC) Wikia Entertainment Hey there! I'm Scott from Wikia Entertainment. I just wanted to stop by and say hi; see how things are going here. Are there any big projects that the community is working on right now? Please let me know if the Entertainment Team can help out with anything, and feel free to leave me a message on my talk page. Thanks! —Scott (talk) 23:19, 13 July 2009 (UTC) Images I was wondering if there was a reason that images like File:Knightmare_Frame_-_Shinkirou_-_B.jpg have not had the bottom section of the image removed. It seems to cause a bit of a mess on some pages by. I like how this image was cropped. Could we do the same thing for the rest of them? Simant 21:13, 4 August 2009 (UTC) I think you can use simple image editors and paint to achieve that. Anubis zero 01:20, 5 August 2009 (UTC) Just to check with you, the images I am uploading are of acceptable quality and rationale. right? Simant 19:15, 7 August 2009 (UTC) Fanon Could we get rid of this users NUMEROUS fanon pages. or at the very least get it to the fanon website. The gundams and stargate stuff on code geass wiki is kinda annoying me. Simant 06:27, 14 August 2009 (UTC) I'm fine with it since he create individual pages from them and doesn't placed them on KF pages. Besides, I felt that he might be using it to cross reference to his fandom and that would increase the view count of this wiki. Anubis zero 00:01, 15 August 2009 (UTC) I want to know.... I Wish to know why you felt the need to block my IP from Gino Weinberg's page. I noticed an incorrect part of the page and upon seeking to correct it was unable to. --Selonianth 09:11, 14 August 2009 (UTC) Gino is in fact the Knight of three, not the knight of four. Anubis zero 23:57, 14 August 2009 (UTC) Blocks. It is very hard to get new members when people are blocked for a full year after their first edit for one mistake. Could you Please be more lenient, maybe they read a bad sub or something, maybe they are reading from one of the different code geass storylines and didn't know they don't coincide you can at least ask them for their reference before blocking them. Simant 00:50, 15 August 2009 (UTC) I've lost a sense of lenience early onwards when Code Geass was still an ongoing series, and I had remove the brunt of the vandalism on a lot of pages. Blocking IPs serve as a very efficient way to prevent vandalism. Perhaps I was somewhat harsh on Selonianth, which is why I'll giving him a chance to set his story right. Although I doubt his source is reliable or perhaps he's simply using that as an excuse. I know that I might sound paranoid, but its always better to be cautious about things like this. Anubis zero 04:48, 15 August 2009 (UTC) I checked the first couple episodes and it says Knight of Three. On Animecrunch one of the later episodes refers to him as the knight of four. Believe me or not it doesn't really matter. -- 19:36, 22 August 2009 (UTC) It's probably a mistranslated episode since all official sources refers to him as the Knight of Three. Anubis zero 00:41, 23 August 2009 (UTC) Hub Link Hi, I'm Sxerks, from the Anime & Manga Hub. I am asking if you would add this link *w:c:animanga|Anime/Manga Hub to the bottom of your SIDEBAR. We are currently working on adding basic pages as well as a list of anime wikis on wikia. The Hub also serves as a place to link to common actors, artists, and anime terms like Rie Kugimiya which you can link to in your articles. :--Sxerks 03:12, September 23, 2009 (UTC) Could you kindly give me instructions regarding this. Anubis zero 08:05, September 23, 2009 (UTC) :I added some general layout links to Talk:Main Page, one of which is MediaWiki:Monaco-sidebar, just add it there. You can also add things like *:Category:Characters|Characters and so on. :--Sxerks 13:55, September 23, 2009 (UTC) Picture Darmas I was thinking of uploading some pictures from the picture dramas. How many do you think we should upload per picture drama, just a single image, or all of them? Simant 16:53, September 25, 2009 (UTC) I think a single image is fine. Too much of them would clutter the article. Just choose the image that best captures the episode. Anubis zero 00:12, September 26, 2009 (UTC) :I created the pages for the picture dramas for the first season, but I was thinking should I change them to be ordered by number, or leave them ordered by original release date? Simant 19:53, October 10, 2009 (UTC) Getting organized Hi, I'm not new to this Wikia, but I have never done much editing because I found the place to be too unorganized. I felt it was more of an info-dump than an actual encyclopedia, as it is missing a lot of templates, I would like to help implement them. Here's an example of what I think we're missing: M9E Gernsback. - plau 01:48, October 17, 2009 (UTC) While I like the template, I unfortunately lack the coding skills to make it. Anubis zero 16:21, October 18, 2009 (UTC) :I can do it, I made that template. - plau 14:58, October 19, 2009 (UTC) Go for it then, since articles here need some serious revamp. Anubis zero 23:58, October 19, 2009 (UTC) :Hey, I've created this: Template:Infobox Character. Here's an example: User:Plau. I think the style is okay, but the fields are still incomplete. What else should I add? - plau 14:28, October 21, 2009 (UTC) Standardizing: The time frame for all the articles need to be standardized. For example, should we talk about the Chinese Federation from the point of view of the Chinese Federation or as the United States of China as it is currently know. I think we should use the latter, so the first line of the article would be: "The United States of China (formerly Chinese Federation)" and the title would also be USC. What do you think? - plau 17:05, October 22, 2009 (UTC) :I think the reverse order is more favorable since the readers are more familiar with the older title which we be "Chinese Federation (now known as the United States of China)". Anubis zero 00:57, October 23, 2009 (UTC) ::The problem with using the more familiar title is that it's very hard to have a standard for it. For example, what do we call Area 11? Japan/Area 11/USJ? They're all used frequently within the series by different parties. One possibility is that we have an individual article for each of them (like wikipedia). Thinking about it, I think it's a very good idea, since the geography of Code Geass changes very dramatically over the course of the series. Examples include: :: Japan --> Area 11 --> USJ (UFN) :: Chinese Federation --> USC (UFN) :: Euro Universe --> UFN/Britannia :: Middle Eastern Federation --> Area 18 --> MEF (UFN) :: - plau 03:15, October 23, 2009 (UTC) Doing so would make things rather confusing. For the first case, Area 11 works best since it was the title most referred to despite the changing geopolitical climate. Otherwise the other titles that it start to be referred to can be highlighted for emphasis or used on the same template as your character info box. Anubis zero 10:52, October 26, 2009 (UTC) We also need a proper referencing systems for the episodes. - plau 05:55, October 23, 2009 (UTC) Would it be possible to add the "wikitable" CSS style back to Common.css. I'm not quite sure about that. Again I'd like to see the template to analyze if it works aesthetically. Anubis zero 10:52, October 26, 2009 (UTC) :Can you at least add it back as a temporary measure. Take a look at Episode List, it looked horrible. and using border="1" will just makeit look worse. Also, I've changed the logo. Would it be possible to change the orange to red. It'd make it look much nicer. - plau 12:24, October 26, 2009 (UTC) Proposed Change to Main Page A proposed changed to the main page. There is still some tweaking involved, but this is the general idea. What do you think? - plau 06:12, October 29, 2009 (UTC) :Yes I like the format. But don't forget to add the episodes category into the content page. Additionally is there a decent to generate random characters featuring in the main page since the only ones that appear before are Suzaku and Lelouch. Anubis zero 11:29, October 29, 2009 (UTC) ::Then I shall implement. Also would you mind deleting the copyedit pages, they're pretty pointless. Especially if there's essentially less than 5 active users... it's quite easy to track any changes. As for the random character pages, I would propose to just use the random page function. - plau 13:22, October 29, 2009 (UTC) Could you also get started on a Knightmare Frame Templat, since the KF articles are badly in need of one. Anubis zero 12:06, November 2, 2009 (UTC) :Done. Please see Template:Infobox Knightmare and Template:Specifications. Suggestions on changes before implementation (I plan this to be our first improvement drive. KMF Manual of Style should be something like Shinkiro (of course with the sections added.? - Plau 11:54, November 3, 2009 (UTC) :Can you please add the "wikitable" css back. We will change it to something else later. But I am kinda in desperate need of it. Thanks. - Plau 11:54, November 3, 2009 (UTC) Image/Category/Stuff to be deleted Could you clean up Category:Candidates_for_deletion, thanks Simant 03:14, 4 August 2009 (UTC) :More, stuff to delete. Simant 21:13, 4 August 2009 (UTC) ::Again. Simant 18:15, September 8, 2009 (UTC) ::Starting to fill up again. Category:Candidates_for_deletion Simant 19:06, October 30, 2009 (UTC) Request Move *Can you move the Guren to Guren Mk-II. Thanks. - Plau 15:56, November 3, 2009 (UTC) Ranks Should we list each rank.. http://codegeass.files.wordpress.com/2008/07/1215838241974.jpg ? Simant 18:00, November 3, 2009 (UTC) Re: Fanon Help What exactly would you like me to do? Although I personally have little interest in Fanon, I would be happy to help you. Just tell me what you would like doing. I would again ask if you could add the wikitable CSS back into common.css. In addition, I would also like to nominate Simant for administrator. He has improved the wiki in many ways, especially in terms of adding many of the images that many articles lack. - Plau 05:12, November 6, 2009 (UTC) Well to start off, I need a KF and character infobox template oriented for fanon. Likewise, I wanted an infobox for fanfic series which include stats like title, author, date of creation, site of origin, as well as a link. The model for this is the episode infobox in this wiki's. : The KMF and Character infobox are relatively simple. Although I'm still not sure on what fields to put in the character infobox (I haven't even done it for this wiki). As for the fanfic infobox. I am going to make a Template:Infobox Media soon to start sorting out some of the real-world stuff related to Code Geass. That will serve as a basis for Fanfics. - Plau 11:20, November 6, 2009 (UTC) To give you an idea on how KF infobox's content, just look at this page for an idea. Basically its almost identical to your infobox. Likewise, a specs template based on this is necessary as well. http://codegeassfanon.wikia.com/index.php?title=Akatsuki_Seisoukenshiki&diff=3879&oldid=3877 Unfortunately, I don't know how to change the site's wikitable CSS, but you can instruct me so I can do it for you as well. : I'll poke around, I'm sure I can figure it out. Simant is an excellent coder. - Plau 11:20, November 6, 2009 (UTC) Anubis zero 10:06, November 6, 2009 (UTC) Image Where did you get this awesome picture of the lancelot club? File:Lancelot Club - Pan.png? Simant 20:21, November 11, 2009 (UTC) :Is it just a recolored version of File:Lancelot - Pan.png? Darn.. Simant 20:37, November 11, 2009 (UTC) Yep. Just recolored, though its still awesome. Anubis zero 23:40, November 11, 2009 (UTC) Renaming I was wondering if I could have the Firearms article renamed as Small Arms, I was thinking about adding weapons such as the RPGs that Black Knight soldiers are sometimes seen with. Steppin' Razor08 01:42, November 19, 2009 (UTC) Ani/Manga community tag synced templates I asked Dantman to add us to template sync list, but forgot to ask you, are you okay with template syncing with animanga's generic templates? Simant 01:20, November 29, 2009 (UTC) Sure. No problem with it. Anubis zero 15:22, November 29, 2009 (UTC) :Btw, did you want the fanon wikia, tag synced as well? Simant 17:56, November 29, 2009 (UTC) Yes, that would be very much appreciated. Anubis zero 04:59, November 30, 2009 (UTC) Adult Swim Wiki Greetings. My name is Spencer, and I have recently adopted the Adult Swim Wiki. As you may know, Code Geass has been airing on Adult Swim since 2008. We at the Adult Swim Wiki are attempting to expand by adding articles on shows, including syndicated shows and liscensed anime like Code Geass. You seem to be the top admin. on this wiki, so I have a favor to ask. If you or another admin. could help, we would like to ask if you could create a short article about Code Geass on the Adult Swim Wiki. We only ask that you write a brief overview of the series and some main characters, and then place a link to your Code Geass wiki at the bottom of the page, for anyone that wishes to explore Code Geass in much greater detail. Please contact me with an answer, or any question you may have. Thanks for your time, --Spencerz 16:30, December 5, 2009 (UTC) Wikianswers Anime Widget Hi Anubis zero, Due to recent changes, the Wikianswers widget now sends questions to Wikianswers Anime rather Wikianswers. Can you change the following pages accordingly, so they redirect to Wikianswers Anime rather than Wikianswers: MediaWiki:Answers widget user note, MediaWiki:Answers widget anon note and MediaWiki:Answers widget admin note Find questions about Code Geass on Wikianswers Anime. MediaWiki:Ask a question Ask a Code Geass question Thanks... ~ Akadirgun (userpage ⁝ talk) 17:40, February 10, 2010 (UTC) R2 Do you know any website to watch Code Geass R2? The first season is easy to find but I can't find a good website for R2. [[User:Poketape|'Poketape']] Talk 20:40, July 1, 2010 (UTC) Try gogoanime.com Anubis zero 02:08, July 2, 2010 (UTC) Skin CSS Heya, Do you know the CSS for the old skin? Simant removed it by accident. Thanks. - Plau 04:34, July 2, 2010 (UTC) :When did Simant remove it? Anubis zero 05:27, July 3, 2010 (UTC) :: Around June 24. - Plau 07:20, July 3, 2010 (UTC) ::I can't seem to find anything in the deletion records around that time. Anubis zero 04:58, July 9, 2010 (UTC) Can you help? Umm,I'm Divinecross, I'm looking for contributors at my wiki, the Fushigi Yuugi Wiki. I was wondering if any of you nice guys here could help me around? My wiki's URL is http://fushigiyuugi.wikia.com Divinecross Be Admin Could i get admin? I want to help in this Wiki.. and i thought i could do more if i am admin (sorry for the bad english ^^") Ad-dri 18:20, November 2, 2010 (UTC) New Format for Characters List Hey, I just recently joined this Wiki and wanted to point out a suggestion. I'm also a member of the Bleack Wiki, and I was wondering if we could update the Code Geass Wiki's character list page by making it something like this: http://bleach.wikia.com/wiki/Characters I think this type of format helps users find characters easier. If you would like to change it, then I am available to help in any way possible. Thanks, Potterwatcher1997 17:06, November 6, 2010 (UTC)﻿ New wordmark for the wiki... Hey there. I've just developed a new wordmark for the wiki. All you can do is go to the and, under the wordmark section, upload this image as a graphic. ~~''LDEJRuff~~( ) December 11, 2010, 14:21 (EDT) : I would suggest changed the color of the sigil to red (Try using the one from here). - Plau 00:20, December 12, 2010 (UTC) ::Done. ::~~LDEJRuff''~~( ) December 11, 2010, 21:45 (EDT) hi about lelouchs death in code geass R2 Lelouch is still alive, you who dont notice probably did not pay attention. He killed his father, and got geass in both of his eyes, the stage before immortality like C.C. But you have to die before you becode immortal, so Lelouch died, but is still alive, after he got stabbed, he became immortal. And if you watch the extended episode of R2, you can see that Lelouch is driving the cart with C.C. in the back. Also the season is called R2, in Japanese, L is pronounced R. So we could call it L2 (Lelouch Lamparuge) L.L. C.C. says that at the end of Geass(when it is active in both eyes and you are still sane)you are able to kill someone who has a code.if you do that, then you gain thier immortality.technacaly, Lelouch is the one who killed Charles.you need to die before you get the acctual code.you have geass until you have died,and geass works on you until you die.some people think that Lelouch is definatly dead because in the last episode, C.C. is crying and praying at the altar,but C.C. probably does not know alot about Code transfer.After all, its not like shes ever had her own code transfered.when nunally grabbed Lelouch's hand at the end, she saw images,people see shock images of the code owners memories(under some circumstances if they touch them).and at the last scenes of the episode, C.C. syas Lelouch's name as if she were talking to him.she could not be talking to anyone else like Marriane or Mao or V.V., they are all dead, C.C. and Lelouch are the last of Geass, sience Lelouch had all of the Geass children killed in one of the preivious episodes. So theres the proof.. also hes in the Code Geass R3 script can you plz change the time of death so it puts him alive thank you for your time you want to set up a link to geisha world 23:10, December 27, 2011 (UTC)